


Plastic limbs (Or On How loneliness sparks Creativity)

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Bang, Junkenstein AU, Junkenstein gets fucked by his robots, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Gang Bang, Trans Jamison, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, sometimes you just kinda gotta y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Turns out, when you’re labeled as the town’s freak and no one wants to touch you, you don’t have much going in terms of relationships.---Jamison Junkenstein uses his robots to have his needs fullfilled.





	Plastic limbs (Or On How loneliness sparks Creativity)

**Author's Note:**

> “Toys”
> 
> Technically in this situation, Lord Reinhardt was right. After all, what are toys but things built to produce pleasure?
> 
> \---
> 
> HI UMMM WE WERE KINDA TALKING ABOUT THIS ON TWITTER AND ONE THING LED TO OTHER...
> 
> this is very horny and not really Roadrat related- its just jamison getting fucked by robots and that's like, sexy as fuck, dude. 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy!!!

“Toys”

Technically in this situation, Lord Reinhardt was right. After all, what are toys but things built to produce pleasure?

Heh.

Jamison laughed a little at the thought, but his laughter was broken by a gasp. The silicon cock was brushing against his hole, sending an electric spark from his pelvis up to his nipples. He liked to tease himself a little. 

Jamison Junkenstein was a lonely man. He was also an amazing roboticist. The best! Despite what Lord Reinhardt thought. He easily built himself robots- artificial beings that followed his command. Lifeless- nothing but objects for him to use. 

“Toys”, as the Lord called them.

The robot in front of him approached, it’s silicone cock erect and throbbing. Jamison’s best work, if he had to be honest. Anatomically correct… sort of. Probably a bit bigger than average but, hey, that’s how Jamison liked them. 

Turns out, when you’re labeled as the town’s freak and no one wants to touch you, you don’t have much going in terms of relationships. The doctors had needs, however. Needs any normal person has, but there is a point where your fingers just aren’t that exciting anymore. 

He made himself cocks and toys, things to fulfill that _something_ he felt needed. Sure, the the dildos and toys were fun for a while, but there was still something that Jamison needed- something he craved and wasn’t sure what it was at the time.

Well, now he knew. 

He built specific robots for that. Normally his creations don’t have legs- there is no much use for them when they can hover. For these however, he modeled them with human-like limbs. Thighs made out of silicone, trying to imitate human skin. Instead of claws he added anatomically correct hands. Due to the design, these looked more like metallic mannequins rather than the robots he normally built. But that was fine- these ones were made for a very specific reason after all. 

He strapped them with the cocks he made for himself, added some extra functions and they were pretty much done.

One of his robots was sitting down, legs slightly spread as its erect cock pointed to the ceiling. Jamison was hovering above him, legs spread and with the tip of its cock rubbing just at his hole. 

Jamison held the remote to control the robots in his hand. It had various settings, several little buttons and nubs that all did something different. Jamison quickly clicked one, to start things up.  
The robot under him stirred, its hands holding Jamison’s sides as it brought him down into its silicon cock. Jamison felt the dick breach his weeping cunt, making him choke in pleasure. 

The robot strong hands held him there, strong grip on his hips. It started bringing Jamison up and down, fucking into him slowly, softly still. Just getting started.

“Mmm,” Jamison hummed, licking his lips and closing his eyes, baring his throat. The cool hands of his robot felt good in his hot skin. 

They stayed like that for a while, just building up that feeling at the bottom of Jamison’s stomach. He pressed another button in his remote, and the robot that stood in front of them started to move. 

Jamison was very tall, but these robots were even taller. There was something just so… _intoxicating_ about being taken by something bigger, stronger than you. Unforgiving. 

While Jamison was getting fucked by the robot under him, the robot in front of him held his face between its hands, cold digits caressing Jamison’s cheeks. Jamison licked his lips, one of the metallic fingers slipping inside his mouth and pressing down his tongue.

It tasted of metal, but Jamison just gasped at the feeling of the cold pressure against his tongue. After several seconds of the metallic digit digging between his lips, it pulled the finger out to direct Jamison towards its cock.

Jamison closed his eyes and licked the tip. It didn’t have a taste in particular, but it was slightly warm. It was gently shoved inside his mouth until Jamison’s nose was pressing against the robot’s torso. 

The robot still fucking his cunt continued, slightly faster. He fiddled more with the remote, making the robot under him thrust faster into him. It also made the robot in front of him hold his head tightly, and start fucking into Jamison’s mouth.

Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. The cock in his mouth formed a bulge down his throat everytime the robot thrusted, making his skin feel tight. His free hand held the robot’s hip, fingers attempting to dig into the metal but failing. 

Jamison felt it was time to move on, however. He pressed another button, and the robot underneath him shifted one of its hands.

He felt the cool digits against his asshole, pressing and opening him up. Self-lubricating fingers- the best idea he ever had, to be honest. He could feel the metallic fingers spread carefully, opening him up slowly. Jamison tried to focus on it, but he was too busy with the cock being shoved down his throat. The tears kept spilling, but his lips were crooked in a smile around the silicon dick. 

After he robot opened him enough, its hands grabbed Jamison by the hips, and in a quick movement lifted him from its cock, slipping off from his cunt. It positioned Jamison’s hips above him, and shoved up its cock in Jamison’s ass. 

“Mmph!” Jamison gasped, mouth still busy with dick. He felt his insides burn that delicious pain as the robot unforgivingly stuffed him with its cock. 

His toes curled as he felt the skin on his torso tightening. His free hand pressed against abdomen, and felt the bulge of the huge cock inside of him. He pressed against it, feeling the cock pound him. It made his toes curl in ecstasy. 

His mouth was getting pretty tired, though. His mind was getting clouded, thoughts swimming in passion. He fumbled with the remote, pressing several buttons in rapid succession. Instantly, the robot in front of him stopped fucking into his mouth, taking its cock out of Jamison’s lips. It was coated in drool, and Jamison’s lips and chin were coated in his saliva. 

The robot under him stood up, lifting Jamison up with its hands wrapped around him. It didn’t stop fucking him, holding him in the air while the other robot positioned itself in front of Jamison, it’s saliva coated cock brushing against Jamison’s wet cunt. 

He was sandwiched between the two robots, both ass and cunt being filled with cock. He bounced up and down, still holding the remote tightly in his hand. Now that his mouth was free he could moan as much as he wanted, throwing his head back and baring his neck. 

One metallic hand pressed against the hot skin on his neck, pressing a metallic digit against his pulse point as it fucked him. Their metallic torsos pressed against his back and chest, another hand rubbing at his perked nipple. 

His vision was full of stars, lip started to hurt from how much he was biting it. Funny sounds and whimpers escaped his throat, the skin at his torso tight from the cock bulge. The metal hands pressed against him, but it was not enough. It wasn’t enough. He needed more- more hands, more pressure. 

Shaking, he pressed more buttons from his remote and in an instant more robots came to life, circling the three of them. 

They got closer, their erect cocks ready. Jamison howled, pressing more buttons until the robots were all circling him, around him. Their hands all grabbed Jamison, pressing their cool digits against his scorching hot skin, rubbing at his nipples, caressing the scars in his chest, pressing against his ribs and dragging their fingers down towards more skin. Some fingers were pressing his cock, careful, rubbing and driving him mad. 

“Yes- fuck yes!” He screamed, his brain overloading with all the sensations. His hair was being pulled and caressed at the same time, some fingers were rough and other were gentle. The silicone dicks rubbed against his wet skin, blue and bright, smearing their lube over Jamison’s skin. 

There was a breaking point- ah- where everything just mixed into one. The heat from his skin made him feel like he was melting, all colors mixed into one. Fireworks lit behind his eyes, throat screaming in pleasure. His body tensed as his figure was still being manhandled and touched, cocks still going. He pressed one button, and the robot who was deep inside his cunt spilled out and crouched immediately.

It’s fingers penetrated his folds, fingering him deep inside. It’s head opened a panel where a dripping, lubricated silicone tongue curled out of. It sucked and licked at Jamison’s folds and his cock, twisting and tasting him. 

A swipe of that tongue in his cock, the fingers deep inside him, the cock buried in his ass, all those hands pressing, caressing, rubbing, holding made him lose it. It crescendoed into ecstasy, shouting a wordless scream. His body went stiff while it continued being manhandled, making his orgasm more powerful. 

His bones tingled, he was sure. He couldn’t feel his ass, and his cock was too sensitive and yet they still kept going, still pushing deep inside him and caressing until Jamison was jelly in their hands. 

It was too much. Pleasure was turning into an overwhelming anxiety, and with drool spilling from his mouth he pressed the final button on his remote.

Every robot immediately stopped. The one sucking his dick stood up, it’s metallic face smeared with his juices. The robots that had fondled him stopped, retreating their hands immediately. The robot behind him, fucking him from behind pulled out, lube leaking out of his ass. They stood there, away from Jamison beside the one behind him, who still held him so he wouldn’t fall into his knees.

Jamison had to take a breath, he was out of his mind. His brain felt like cotton, unable to form too many thoughts. The afterglow mixed with exhaustion. 

He pressed another button and all the robots retreated into their boxes. The one holding him let him go, making Jamison fall towards his bed and bouncing a little. They all left, hands sticky with sweat and lube, their cocks dripping with Jamison’s juices. 

He dripped from both holes, he laid naked on the bed letting the sheets get ruined. Sweat rolled down his body, taking deep breaths as his mind came back to earth, but far too tired, he fell asleep before he could feel proud of his creations. 

The next morning, for sure, he would be a little bit sore and would have to clean his robots. The thought of this made him smile, a stupid smile but a smile nevertheless, as his body started to relax, the afterglow dying as he fell into a deep slumber.

Sometimes being alone wasn’t that bad

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
